


Full Marks

by bookscorpion



Series: Changing of the Light [5]
Category: Shadowrun: Hong Kong
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookscorpion/pseuds/bookscorpion
Summary: Duncan shivered. He could stare down heavily armed trolls threatening to murder him without blinking, but Rhys could make him sweat with just a smile. It was unnerving.Smutty outtake and companion piece toOut of the Shadows





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tyellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas/gifts).



'Strip.'

'What?' Duncan had just been about to sit down next to Rhys. He stopped in his tracks, looking down at Rhys in utter surprise.

Rhys got up, right into Duncan's personal space, and leaned forward until he was speaking directly into Duncan's ear. 'I said strip. Take off your clothes and get on the bed. You have thirty seconds.' 

Then he stepped back, leaving Duncan staring at him in astonishment. When Duncan hadn't moved after a second or so, Rhys leaned forward again. _'Now!'_

Duncan jumped and scrambled to get out of his clothes, his heart beating rapidly. Rhys hadn't shouted, but he raised his voice so rarely that even that one word, loudly spoken, had been like a slap to the face. A trail of clothes marked Duncan's way to the bedroom. Every single piece seemed to refuse to cooperate. His cock had been hard the second Rhys had snarled at him and it kept getting in the way. Precious seconds were wasted because he got tangled up in his pants and had to lean against the wall to remove them. 

Once on the bed, Duncan stayed on his hands and knees, unsure of what was expected of him. He had learned that Rhys liked seeing him like this. It was probably the safest option, considering he was already in trouble. There was no way he had made it in thirty seconds.

Rhys looked him over from where he was standing in the doorway, taking his time. Duncan held his breath when Rhys came over to the bed. Fingers ghosted over his back and over his scalp. Duncan's hair was too short to be grabbed, so Rhys made do with a hand under Duncan's chin, forcing his head back. 

'That took forty-nine seconds. I'm not impressed.' When Duncan tried to say something, Rhys shushed him. 'I'll let you know when I wish to hear from you.' He let go and stepped back. Duncan yelped when Rhys slipped a hand between his legs from behind.

'Spirits, Duncan, calm down. It's not like this is going to hurt. Much.' Rhys wasn't one for empty threats. 

Duncan shivered. He could stare down heavily armed trolls threatening to murder him without blinking, but Rhys could make him sweat with just a smile. It was unnerving.

He didn't expect the sudden shove that threw him on his side. He was equally unprepared for Rhys flipping him on his back and climbing on top of him, holding him down. There was a short moment where he had both hands free again, but it didn't last. With a rattle of chains, handcuffs snapped close around his wrists, each hand tethered to the bed frame separately. 

Rhys sat back and looked at Duncan with a satisfied smile. 'This looks exactly as amazing as I imagined.' He cupped Duncan's face in one hand, running a thumb over his lips. 'How do you feel?'

Duncan swallowed. 'Nervous. But I'm okay.' He gave the cuffs a pull to find out how much room he had. Not much, as it turned out.

'Stop it, you'll just hurt yourself.' Rhys traced Duncan's muscles with one finger, making every hair on Duncan's body rise. 'How do you feel about being blindfolded?'

When Duncan nodded, Rhys pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. He had obviously prepared for this and then waited at least half the day for the right moment. Duncan was sure the chains had not been there when he had gone out for groceries earlier. The thought of what else Rhys might have prepared worried him.

With the blindfold in place, Duncan had to take a deep breath to calm himself. Rhys gave him a minute to get used to it and then another to start fidgeting. Duncan wished he'd do something, anything, but Rhys seemed content to just watch. 

The touch of a fingertip made Duncan jump, rattling the chains. It was a gentle caress down his sides. He relaxed again.

Nails scratched over his skin. Gently, not hard enough to hurt. But Rhys kept doing it, kept dragging his nails over the same area of skin on Duncan's sides. Eventually, the skin was so sore that he could make Duncan moan in pain just by lightly running his fingers over the scratches. 

Duncan got a pause when Rhys leaned over him to kiss him, working his way down from Duncan's mouth to his nipples, over his stomach and finally to his thighs. A hand cupped his balls and Duncan inhaled sharply. Rhys' mouth on his cock made him forget about his smarting sides, at least until Rhys touched them again. He didn't stop sucking Duncan's cock while doing it. The sharp, piercing sting of every touch to Duncan's sides was almost drowned out by the warm glow of pleasure. But it was not enough.

'Slow down, please...' His voice was gone and Duncan needed two attempts to get the words out. 

Rhys stopped immediately and reached out to touch Duncan's face. 'Slow down or stop and do something different? Or stop completely, you can have a break?' He ran his fingers over Duncan's arms and hands.

'Something different.' The pain from the scratches settled into a dull throb. Duncan had caught his breath and was less overwhelmed already. 

'Alright.' Rhys got up and opened a drawer. The soft snick of a squeeze tube being opened. The smell of lube. Something being dropped back into the drawer a couple of seconds later. The rustle of clothes being dropped to the floor. Metal clinking on metal before the cuff holding Duncan's right hand opened. 

The thing Rhys handed him almost slipped through Duncan's fingers and he caught it again at the last moment. His fingertips told him that it was a butt plug, not very thick and already covered in lube. The blush rose right up to his eartips with the realisation of what Rhys expected from him.

'Go on, use it.' Rhys sounded amused, his smile very obvious in his voice.The mattress dipped as Rhys climbed on the bed and sat between Duncan's legs. 'If you want me to fuck you, you need to prepare yourself. Let me see you do it.'

Right now, Duncan was very glad about the blindfold and the fact that he didn't have to watch Rhys watch him. But he still squirmed with embarrassment. Duncan was sure Rhys knew very well how uncomfortable this made him. This was punishment for not undressing quickly enough. 

He had to raise his hips to be able to reach properly and position the plug. With a deep breath, he pushed it into himself. It fit comfortably. He was just about to settle back when Rhys gave his leg a light smack. 'I'm sorry, do you seriously think you're done with this? You can leave it in there when I tell you to. Until then, you use it to fuck yourself.'

Ears still burning, Duncan pulled the plug out, pushed it in again halfway. He could feel Rhys' gaze wandering over his body. The thought of how he must look made him blush even more: legs spread, hips raised, fucking himself and _liking_ it. As he settled on a slow pace, he heard a content hum from Rhys. He forgot about his embarrassment when the plug nudged his prostate and an intense wave of pleasure rolled over him. He arched his back with a loud moan, angling the plug to push harder.

'Keep doing that, you look gorgeous. But don't you _dare_ make yourself come.' Rhys sounded a bit out of breath. It made Duncan wonder if he was pleasuring himself while he watched. The thought was doing nothing for his composure.

Duncan wished Rhys wasn't so damn perceptive and so malicious about it. So damn good at making Duncan do the exact thing that would get him into even more trouble. 

'You can stop. Push the plug in and take your hand away.' Rhys finally had mercy on Duncan. While he leaned forward to cuff Duncan again, Rhys' leg pushed against the base of the plug in a way that was no accident. It was just enough to leave Duncan wanting more. He rolled his hips against the pressure and regretted it immediately. Maybe Rhys hadn't noticed. 

'You really have no self-control and no patience. We need to work on that.' Rhys had clearly noticed and sounded like he was delighted about the excuse to torture Duncan some more. He hadn't moved his leg. 'Do it again.' 

When Duncan hesitated, it got him another scratch down his side. The sudden pain made him cry out and he hurried to do what Rhys had told him to. This time, he didn't waste any thoughts on how he looked, he needed the pleasure of it to stand the pain. It had taken only a few touches and the skin on his sides was on fire again. He had dealt with far worse pain in his life, but this got to him. It wasn't even that intense, but Rhys didn't stop and Duncan was in his power. Being helpless like this made the pain so much worse. 

Rhys moved out of reach and stopped touching him. He gave Duncan a few seconds to calm down before removing the plug. Duncan pushed himself up as much as the chains allowed on his elbows while Rhys positioned himself. He couldn't see what Rhys was doing of course but he couldn't stand just lying there any longer. Rhys' cock pressed hard against him and Duncan made a whining noise, but didn't dare move.

'Do you think you deserve to get fucked?' Rhys still sounded annoyingly calm.

Duncan had to take a moment to gather his thoughts, he didn't want to give the wrong answer here. 'I think ... it doesn't matter what I think. Sir.' _Sir!? Why..._ If he hadn't been chained to the bed, he would have facepalmed the moment he said it.

Silence from Rhys. Duncan held his breath. One hand wandering over his chest and up his neck until the blindfold was removed. It was dark enough that the change wasn't unpleasant, candles the only source of light in the room. Rhys looked heartstoppingly beautiful to Duncan in the flickering light: his pale skin flushed, muscles clearly visible in his arms as he put his weight on them, and the biggest, most pleased grin on his face. 'What did you say?'

'It doesn't matter wha...' Duncan's tongue stumbled over the cock getting pushed into his ass. He arched his back and gripped the chains, pulling them taunt. When he had his breath back, he looked directly into Rhys' eyes and tried again. 'It doesn't matter what I think, Sir.'

Rhys kept still for a moment, his cock as deep in Duncan as it could go. 'Well done. I could get used to hearing that.' In the middle of a kiss, he bit Duncan's lower lip hard enough to draw blood.

Duncan didn't care, he was too busy trying not to come right away with Rhys finally fucking him. Judging from the brutal pace and the sheer force Rhys put into his thrusts, he hadn't much time to waste either. It was a lot less gentle than what Duncan was used to from Rhys and he gladly let himself be taken. Pushed into Rhys' thrusts as hard as he could. Rhys held him down with his weight, pulling him close with his arms wrapped around Duncan, fingers digging into his shoulders. 

With his cock trapped between them, squeezed and rubbed by their movement, Duncan finally got the friction he so desperately needed to come. All control lost, he bucked and chased the feeling of Rhys' cock hitting the exact right spot deep inside him.

Rhys bit him again, tusks slicing into Duncan's shoulder. Duncan cried out but he didn't mind the pain. He wanted Rhys to do it again, to take him in any way he wanted. He wanted Rhys to mark his body, to show Duncan belonged to him. Bruises, scratches or bite marks, Duncan didn't care, he just wanted to feel it.

Rhys managed a few more long thrusts before he came, his cock pulsing inside Duncan in time with his gasps for air. Collapsed on top of Duncan, it took him quite a while to do more than pant and occasionally shudder when the aftershocks of his orgasm ran through him. When he finally did push himself up, he only opened the handcuffs before he fell back down. Duncan gathered him up into a hug he had been waiting patiently to be able to give him.

When Rhys started to snore gently, Duncan nudged him awake. 'Hey, don't go to sleep yet. If we don't clean up, we'll stick together at the hip. On _second_ thought, that means you cannot leave tomorrow. Nevermind. Go back to sleep.' He wrapped his arms around Rhys again.

'I'm not looking forward to two weeks without you, believe me.' Rhys didn't move either. 'But it needs to be done and I can't take you along to an initiation. At least not this one.'

'I know. Just come back safely.' Duncan kissed him and winced when that reopened the cut on his lip.

'You want that healed? And that...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bite that hard.' Rhys touched first Duncan's lip, then the wound on his shoulder. 

'The lip isn't so bad. And the other one - definitely not. Something to remember you by while you're gone.' It hurt, but Duncan liked the thought of bearing Rhys' mark. Something more permanent than the scratches down his side that had started to swell into welts. Tiny bruises bloomed where blood vessels had burst under the skin. They would be gone in a couple of days. 

'Mhm, I see. It might leave a scar. Still want to keep it?' When Duncan nodded, Rhys got his emergency medkit and some tissues and got to work. Cleaning them both up and dressing the wound took some time. Once Rhys had stopped prodding his shoulder, Duncan was ready to doze off again.

'Something to remember me by, hm?' Rhys made a circuit of the room, putting out all the candles. Instead of getting back into bed right away, he stood for a second and looked at Duncan. 'Let's _test_ your memory a bit. And your self control.' The grin he had made Duncan squirm, nothing good ever came with that particular expression. 'While I'm away, you're not allowed any orgasms. You are welcome to touch yourself and do anything you please, but if you come, you broke the rule. I'm going to trust you to tell me the truth when I ask. We both know you can't lie to me worth a damn anyway.'

'Um...wow. Okay. That...I don't know...' _Get a grip, man!_ It didn't help Duncan to gather his thoughts when Rhys rolled into his arms and pushed one leg between Duncan's. 'Okay. And what happens when I don't make it?'

'You keep asking that question. You should know by now I never spoil the surprise. But if you make it, you're invited to do whatever you like with me on my first night back.' Rhys stretched and nestled into Duncan.

'Deal.' It was going to be a very long two weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'I'm going to make you regret doing that to me. That's what I'm going to do about it.'_  
>  Duncan gets his revenge.

'Don't bother getting dressed.' Duncan had patiently waited for Rhys to finish his shower, sitting on the bed. 

Rhys grinned and stopped in the middle of the bedroom, putting his hands behind his back. Displaying himself for Duncan. Waterdrops were glistening on his skin where he hadn't dried off properly. His hair hung loose over this shoulders, still slightly damp. 'So you did make it through the two weeks? You've been _dying_ to tell me all evening, I could see it on your face. In very large letters.'

'I did. It wasn't easy, but you already knew that. You really are a fucking malicious bastard, you know that?' _You are welcome to touch yourself..._ Duncan had walked right into that one and it had made it so much worse. Just a bit, he had thought, and had regretted it for days. 

'I know. What are you going to do about it, spank me?' The slight tremble in Rhys' voice told Duncan that he was very close to laughing. 

Duncan got up and walked over to Rhys, Trailing his fingers over Rhys' stomach, sides and back, he made a full circle. The way Rhys kept still and presented himself was very gratifying. He stepped behind Rhys, buried a hand in his hair, pulling gently to one side. Obediently, Rhys offered his neck for a kiss and a bite. Duncan stopped short of breaking the skin but he built the pressure with his tusks until Rhys made a small noise of pain.

The tusks had left angry red marks on Rhys' skin and Duncan rubbed over them with his thumb. 'I'm going to make you regret doing that to me. That's what I'm going to do about it.' The fingers that had been gently caressing the back of Rhys' neck suddenly gripped hard. Again, Duncan stopped short of causing actual pain, but he had found a pressure point and the promise was very much there. 

Rhys, so relaxed before, tensed up, his breathing more hurried. 'What makes you think that hasn't been the plan all along?' He did manage to sound calm, even dared to turn his head against Duncan's grip to look at him.

'We'll see.' Duncan was determined to not let Rhys fluster him. It was working reasonably well so far. He let go and gave Rhys a small push. 'Go sit on the bed.'

Rhys did as he was told. Or rather, he knelt on the bed, legs spread and hands still behind his back. Duncan wasn't about to argue, he enjoyed seeing Rhys like this far too much. He followed him, stopping in front of the bed. 'Undress me. Don't get off the bed.'

Scooting closer, Rhys started with Duncan's shirt, running his hands over Duncan's bare skin while pulling it up. He folded the shirt and put it next to himself before he returned to his task, fingers working on the buttons of Duncan's pants. Duncan pushed his hand into Rhys hair, made a fist. Rhys sighed with pleasure and Duncan did it again, tugged on the strands he had gathered in his fist. His pants dropped as Rhys got them over his hips. Duncan was just about to step out of them when Rhys palmed his cock. 

'Did I give you permission to touch my cock?' Duncan gripped Rhys' wrist with one hand, twisting it. His other hand forced Rhys' head back, pulling hard on the hair still held in his fist.

Rhys yelped in surprise. 'No, you didn't. I'm sorry!' He strained to follow the pressure Duncan put on his wrist.

'Mhm. It better not happen again.' Duncan let go and got rid of the rest of his clothes. 'Suck my cock. But keep your hands off of it.'

Rhys got on all fours and started licking, took Duncan's cock into his mouth, played over the tip of it with his tongue. The bed was just high enough to make it uncomfortable for him. He had to work at getting his head to the right height. 

Crouched like that, his ass looked immensely inviting. Duncan couldn't help but think of Rhys' comment about spanking. But he didn't trust himself not to hurt Rhys. Maybe better not. 

With Rhys' tongue massaging his cock, Duncan's attention wasn't on what Rhys' hands were doing. Eventually he did notice Rhys stroking himself. 

_For fuck's sake..._

He stepped back. Rhys whined and reached out for him. 

'Look at me.' Duncan's sharp tone startled Rhys into wide-eyed attention. 'I can't remember allowing you to touch yourself.'

Rhys tried for a remorseful expression but he couldn't keep the insolent spark out of his eyes. 'I'm sorry. You only said I wasn't allowed to touch _your_ cock.'

Duncan snapped. He grabbed Rhys by the waist, picking him up and pulling him around roughly to bring his ass into reach. It made Rhys gasp with surprise. For his sheer size and bulk, Duncan moved shockingly fast and handled Rhys like he weighed nothing. 

The smack of Duncan's hand on Rhys' ass rang out like a gunshot and they both flinched. A handprint stood out in delicate detail, colouring deep red on the pale skin.

'Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit you so hard!' Duncan was horrified at himself.

Rhys sat up and took Duncan's hand, gave it a reassuring squeeze. 'You didn't do anything I didn't want. Don't stop, I like where this is going. Unless you're not comfortable with it?'

After a moment's thought, Duncan bend down to kiss Rhys. 'I'm good with this if you are.' He pushed Rhys down with a hand between his shoulder blades, made him present his ass again. Another slap made Rhys flinch and moan. Duncan waited for the pain to fade until he hit him again. And again.

And again.

By the time Rhys cried out for the first time, his ass was red all over, hot to the touch. Every new handprint stood out in stark white for a second before colouring an even darker red. Duncan had gotten very good very quickly at hitting the exact same spot every time and made the most of it. Now, it was enough for him to raise his hand to make Rhys tense up.

Duncan patted Rhys ass. The touch, light as it was, made Rhys wince, but he didn't move away. It was obvious he wanted to. He grabbed the bedsheets to make himself keep still and yet flinched every time Duncan made a sudden move. 

Rhys flinched even harder when Duncan put a hand between his legs. Duncan's palm smarted from hitting Rhys, running it over the velvety skin of Rhys' balls and cock was pleasant. With a choked gasp, Rhys pushed his hips forward. It earned him another slap. Duncan couldn't tell if the loud moan forced from Rhys was in pain or pleasure. 

'Do you want me to fuck you?' He rubbed his thumb over the head of Rhys' cock, spreading the wetness he found there. 

'Please, yes.' Rhys did his best to keep from moving, hands fisted into the sheets. He wasn't quite successful.

Duncan gave Rhys' cock another squeeze. 'Then ask me for it. Nicely.'

'Please, fuck me.' Rhys turned his head so he could look at Duncan over his shoulder. 'I need your cock in my ass. Please! Please, fuck me!' He arched his back.

It was tempting. Duncan had been thinking about this way too much over the last two weeks. But he didn't want to give Rhys the satisfaction. Instead, he took his hand off of Rhys' cock, heard him whine with disappointment. It turned into a cry of pain when Duncan hit him again, hard.

'Such a pity. If you had been a bit more disciplined, I'd consider it. But not with the way you behaved.' Another hard smack and Rhys strained against Duncan's hand on his back in an involuntary flinch. Duncan pushed him down, hit him again. 

'Please, stop. I'll do anything you want, but stop...' Rhys was shivering in anticipation of the next blow. His breath came in little gasps, almost sobs.

'You'll do whatever I want anyway.' Seeing Rhys submit like this was deeply satisfying in a way not entirely comfortable to Duncan. It was too close to the satisfaction he got from letting himself off the leash in a fight. Breaking any resistance with violence, making people cower before him. This struck the same nerve. But he was too excited right now to give it much thought. Besides, Rhys _wanted_ this and could make him stop at any time.

After a last smack, just to hear Rhys cry out one more time, Duncan climbed on the bed and stretched out. He made Rhys kneel next to him, enjoying the way he very gingerly settled on his ass, with a small hiss of pain. 

'Suck my cock. You can touch me but not yourself, understood?'

'As you wish.' Rhys tried hiding a smile by keeping his head lowered, but Duncan noticed. He was distracted by Rhys licking along the length of his cock, tongue hot against his skin. Finally allowed to touch, Rhys ran his fingers over Duncan's thighs and over his stomach. He had thrown his hair over one shoulder to keep it out of the way and it touched Duncan's leg, tickling ever so slightly with every movement.

The last two weeks had taken their toll. Rhys knew exactly where to touch him and did his best to take Duncan apart. With Rhys' fingers caressing his balls and stroking his shaft, Rhys' tongue circling and massaging his cock, Duncan found it very hard to keep some semblance of control. And when Rhys took him fully into his mouth, sucking and swallowing around him, he stopped trying. 

He fucked Rhys' mouth with no regard for Rhys' comfort or ability to breathe. But he kept his hands off of him and they quickly found a rhythm together. It fell apart just as quickly, Duncan bucking wildly as his orgasm took him. He reached down for Rhys, clutched a fistful of hair and held him in place for the last couple of thrusts. His hand fell away when he came, but Rhys obediently swallowed, licked up the cum and drool running down Duncan's cock. Eventually, Duncan rolled over on his side to make him stop, no longer able to stand Rhys touching him. 

It took a while for Duncan to ride out the waves of pleasure, gasping for air, his muscles twitching. Rhys waited and for once behaved himself. He knelt, hands behind his back, and watched.

Duncan pushed himself up until he sat against the headboard and held out a hand to Rhys: 'Come here.' 

The trusting way Rhys leaned into him, nestling into his chest, made Duncan almost sorry for what he planned to do.

Almost.

With some lube on his fingers, he put his hand around Rhys' cock, stroking it. Rhys shuddered and melted into Duncan's embrace with a loud moan. He willingly spread his legs when Duncan nudged them apart.

It didn't take much to make Rhys come undone and Duncan wasn't about to draw this out. He closed his fingers around the shaft of Rhys' cock, letting him buck his hips. Squeezing the tip in his fist made Rhys shudder and push harder, his movements growing frantic. Duncan had caressed Rhys' sides and arms with his free hand. When he felt Rhys' orgasm build, he pulled Rhys closer, held him so he could share every moment of it. 

Rhys arched his back, grabbing blindly onto Duncan with both hands. With a choked scream, he finally collapsed and lay panting, his eyes closed. 

Duncan gave him exactly five seconds to enjoy the aftermath of his orgasm before he put his fingers around Rhys' cock again. Rhys half opened his eyes at the touch and was just about to say something when Duncan, none too gently, made a fist and started stroking him. Whatever Rhys had been about to say turned into a strangled cry, his whole body jerking. Duncan held him, his soft embrace suddenly a merciless grip. One hand forced Rhys' wrists together, pressed them to his chest. He kept stroking and squeezing, sometimes touching gently with his fingertips, then closing his fist again. 

It wasn't easy to control Rhys, who couldn't have kept from fighting Duncan's hold if he had wanted to. But Duncan knew what he was doing, was well-trained in subduing and controlling people. He had laid a trap for Rhys and now it had snapped shut. He held Rhys' legs with his own, pushing them apart. With every attempt at coordination short-circuited by Duncan's hand on his cock, Rhys was helpless. He tried to beg, struggling to get the words out, whimpering at every touch.

Duncan paused, took his hand away. 'You want to say something?'

'Please, no more!' Rhys' breath caught in his throat. He looked up at Duncan with something close to panic.

At seeing him like this, Duncan's thirst for vengeance was gone. He just wanted to protect Rhys, make him feel safe. Letting go of his wrists, Duncan pulled Rhys into a hug again, cradling him to his chest. Rhys curled up in his arms, head down and face hidden behind his hair. 

Duncan could feel Rhys' whole body shaking, heard him sob. 'Shit, are you okay? Talk to me!'

It took a terrifying second before Rhys looked up, tears streaking his face. 'I'm fine.' His voice was almost too quiet to hear. He took a very shaky breath and managed a tiny smile. 'I'm just overwhelmed. In a good way, don't worry. Just hold me, okay?'

The sobs turned to sniffles over time while Duncan hugged him, rubbing circles on Rhys' back with his palm. Gradually, Rhys uncurled but remained huddled against Duncan. He pushed his hair out of his face, took deep breaths. Duncan reached for a tissue and used it to wiped away the tears and snot. 

It scared him to have pushed Rhys this far, but he also trusted him when he said that it was okay. And there still was no hesitation and no apprehension in the way Rhys nestled into him. Duncan allowed himself to relax, Rhys soft and heavy in his arms.

After a while, Rhys reached up and traced the lines of Duncan's face with his fingertips. 'Did you enjoy yourself? Because I most certainly did.'

'Mhm', Duncan looked down at him and grinned. 'I'm up for doing that again sometime.'

' _Really._ ' Rhys' amused tone made Duncan realise just a little too late he had walked into a trap himself. 'That's good. Because if two weeks made you this desperate, we're absolutely going to try what a month will do to you.'

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [Crimsonherbarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonherbarium/pseuds/crimsonherbarium), thank you!
> 
> For [Tyellas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyellas) \- all hail the Smut Fairy!


End file.
